Merced Logoglos
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista_City_Oklahoma_City_Threat_2013 *'Full name:' Merced Maria Logoglos *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Somewhere in Greece. *'Current Residence:' Seen at a House in Jackson, MI It is not assumed it is her permanent residence. *'Parents: Father: ' Unknown Mother: Unknown *'Siblings:' Unknown *'Birthdate:' c1900 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5'5" *'Weight:' 110 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Unknown *'Description:' A dark beauty of east Mediterranean style. At least at the time Smythe knew her. *'Skin coloring:' Olive *'Eyes:' Golden brown *'Hair:' Dark brown *'Routine Activities:' Apparently doing supernatural investigation, but for whom and why is not know. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' At the time of her association with Smythe she had no known legitimate skill set. And a decent illegitimate skill set in terms of classic adventuring rogue and seductress. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy enough to travel at will. The owner of the house is The PAX Fund, a financial holding company. *'Group Affiliations:' The PAX Fund? A privately held "financial organization" of which very little is known. *'Known Associates:' Franco Sorento a man of apparent Spanish heritage. (His last name was on the rental car agreement.) The nature of the relationship is not understood. *'Personality:' At the time of his association with her Smythe described her as a grasping woman. A classic poor as dirt childhood and never going to be that way again attitude. She was willing to do damn near anything to get ahead. One of the reasons they parted company. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown *'Physical/mental Problems:' Unknown. A century of life is bound to have some damage. From Smythe's description of her she could easily become a hoarder. *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Quick healing. Logoglos will recover from any injury that does not completely destroy her body. In time she can even regenerate limbs. Disease is nothing to her. While she will catch illnesses, she will recover, even cancer cannot keep her down. (Based on the experience of James Smythe.) *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Immortal. This is the classic cannot die but still ages curse. *'Bureau 13 File:' Merced Logoglos is a former companion of Dr. James Smythe. She also drank from the magical spring that rendered him immortal. She has not been seen or heard from since they parted shortly after the incident. About the only thing that can be said is she is most likely alive. However her condition is unknown. She could be a helpless little old lady. Smythe indicated there are unsavory methods of retaining and regaining one's youth. We have no idea if she went that route. It is certainly a possibility. A Merced Logoglos was recently encountered doing supernatural research and investigation. James Smythe believes this is the same woman. She did not appear to be old in the least. She was accompanied by a man believed to be Spanish. A watch action on the pair is indicated and the matter has been passed to The Watchers as the pair move internationally. Any organization they might be part of is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Secrets Category:Historical Category:Meta